<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fondness by sardonyx164</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517798">Fondness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164'>sardonyx164</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gen, Massages, Platonic Kissing, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Chad get a little closer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel Uno &amp; Chad Dickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Domiciliate (Discordant Opponents Must Ignore Conflict Lest Infinity Arranges Terrible Execution) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Operation Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fondness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nigel is uneasy around germs, but his need for affection and human touch overrides that fear.<br/>I'm also pretty sure that if he and Chad didn't have long to live, Nigel would do his absolute best to make sure that their relationship is fixed.<br/>The kid really values loyalty and trust, after all. He also values Chad a lot, if his sorrowful looks at the start of Operation Treaty are of any indication. </p><p>...On a sillier note, I wonder what would happen if Nigel and Chad hosted and/or participated in a game show or cooking show. The very thought of these two working together (or trying to, anyway) would lead to a lot of laughs, I'm sure.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>[Scene: Chad’s room. Nigel and Chad (both in their pyjamas) are lying together in bed. Both boys are twiddling their fingers and staring at the ceiling]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Um, hey, Nigel?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b>...Yes?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [taking a deep breath]...Remember our first day here, where you, uh... ran away from me because I was about to kiss you?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [blushing bashfully] Yes. Why?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Well, just before you ran off...we were both caressing each other. I stroked your shoulder, you stroked my hair... it was just a really nice moment. [smiling bashfully] Can we...do something like that again...?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [turning redder] Of course. Um, is it okay if I...caress you first, and then you can caress me back...?</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[inching closer to Nigel] Yeah, of course.</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel inches closer to Chad and slowly reaches his hand out to the older boy’s hair. However, Nigel finds himself hesitating and shaking]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>What’s wrong?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Uh...I don’t know. I’m...just nervous, I guess...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [softly] Well, you’re not gonna get anywhere if you let your fear control you. It’s like jumping into a swimming pool; you just gotta jump right in, you know?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [taking a deep breath]...You’re right.</p><p>
  <em>[</em>
  <em>Nigel </em>
  <em>slowly puts his hand onto Chad’s scalp and</em>
  <em> start</em>
  <em>s </em>
  <em>brushing </em>
  <em>the teen’s</em>
  <em> hair. Chad slowly closes his eyes and </em>
  <em>hums happily</em>
  <em> at the relaxing touch] </em>
</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Um...I’m going to try singing to you now. Is that alright?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Go on ahead.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Um...okay. [he clears his throat and starts singing badly] All I need is you, for always and forever...[speaking]...I can’t do this.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [playfully] Wow, that was <em>very</em> captivating.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [embarrassed] What, you think I’m not a good singer?! I think my voice was <em>very</em> captivating when I was dancing with you that one night!</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [smirking] Alright. Prove it, then.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Maybe I will! [he starts singing in a pretty decent voice] All you need is me, remember when I say all we need is love for us to be together, cause you’re my number one...[speaking]...Um, how was that?</p><p><b>Chad: </b>Much better. Now just keep up that singing as you’re massaging me, okay?</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel slowly nods and continues his singing as he starts massaging Chad’s scalp/temple. Chad starts sighing with pleasure, which makes Nigel blush]</em>
</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Uh, wow...I really <em>really</em> like the way you sigh like that...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [chuckling] Okay. If you keep up your massage and singing combination, then you get to hear more~</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel, with newfound determination, massages Chad’s scalp/temple more vigorously. Nigel turns even redder as Chad keeps sighing with pleasure...]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Oh, man...that feels so good~</p><p>
  <em>[...which just increases Nigel’s determination further...]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Nigel, <em>please</em>...keep up that scalp massage...oh, it feels <em>heavenly</em>~</p><p>
  <em>[...and further still. After a few minutes, Nigel slowly takes his hands off of Chad’s scalp due to being too flustered to continue his massage. Chad himself has a big lovestruck grin on his face]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Zero, I love scalp massages <em>so much</em>...</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [turning even redder than Mars] Yes...I noticed...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [patting Nigel’s scalp] Hey, give me another scalp massage sometime. I enjoyed it, and it looks like <em>you</em> enjoyed it a lot, too.</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[chuckling bashfully/happily] I sure did...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> In any case... now it’s <em>my</em> turn to take care of <em>you</em>. [inching even closer to Nigel] What would <em>you</em> like <em>me</em> to do~?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Oh, um..give me a shoulder massage, please.</p><p>
  <em>[Chad nods in understanding and starts to gently massage Nigel’s shoulder and arms. The younger boy visibly relaxes at the touch]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [softly] Does that feel okay? [Nigel nods] Is it okay if I massage your temples, too?</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel smiles and nods, which prompts Chad to massage the younger boy’s temple. Nigel sighs happily as he feels his headache fade]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Um, hey. I learned some new songs from my time as a teen agent. You wanna hear those new songs?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Sure.</p><p><b>Chad</b>: [softly talking as he keeps up the massage] Okay. [softly singing] I see it, I see it now, it’s always been inside of me, and now I feel so free...</p><p><b>Nigel</b>: [slowly closing his eyes] That was beautiful...what’s the second song...?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [speaking] Hmm...well, it goes something like this... [singing softly]...don’t fall apart, speak with your heart...[gently moving his hand to Nigel’s shoulder]...and always take it with you back to the start...</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [yawning and happily cuddling up to Chad] One more song...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [continuing his soft singing] Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you...[kisses Nigel’s temple]...and every night I still lay awake in a dream of an absolution...</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel cuddles closer to Chad and falls asleep in the older boy’s arms. Chad warmly smiles as he cuddles up to Nigel]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [slowly closing his eyes] I love you, Nigel...</p><p>End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs in this fic:<br/>1= Number One (Sonic R)<br/>2= Endless Possibility (Sonic Unleashed)<br/>3= Speak With Your Heart (Sonic Colors)<br/>4= Dreams of an Absolution (Sonic 2006)</p><p>Related:<br/>https://spiderlassie.tumblr.com/post/126644179639/kndrules-mardiiiiii-like-this<br/>https://spiderlassie.tumblr.com/post/117269517899/ameerazakhia-part-13-of-last-nights-livestream</p><p> </p><p>-Headcanon: Chad's hair is sensitive and he doesn't like anyone touching it without warning. He only allows those he trusts to touch his hair/massage his scalp. Also, he really really loves scalp massages.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>